Miss Charz Challenges
by HorseLoverKT
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

"They have been warned." I hissed into the receiver. "They have been warmed that I am here."

"Well, darling, then you will have to be even more careful." Mrs. Goode hissed. "Or you could back out…" she suggested, but I knew that backing out equaled death.

"No, I can do it, but you should know that the subject has yet to suspect any of us. D and I have been ever so careful." I smiled triumphantly.

"Girl, bragging brings another demotion." Mrs. Goode was happy again. Then I heard her bark orders at whoever was with her to leave. "Well, it would for anyone else, but not you. You are too smart to be put back to a Hatchling. You can actually have a promotion from Chick to Fledgling, but no more until you get the suspect to me."

I grinned, "I knew you wouldn't demote me. Even so," I immediately sobered up. "I apologize for my impudence."

"There's my girl. Now I need you to give me the reports."

"Well, Zachary is never more than a hundred yards away from her, Peacock seems to almost suspect us, but she hasn't been trained enough to know that instinct is something that you should follow immediately. Wait, give me a moment." I stopped sensing the presence of another outside the door to the room. I hide the receiver on my necklace, since it looks like a charm.

The door burst open, and in runs Zach. "Have you seen Cammie?" he asked, raving.

"No, of course not, why do you want to know?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"She's missing." he croaked.

_No._

She can't be missing; she's my ticket to becoming a full-fledged Circle member, with the tattoo and everything.

"Zach! Zach!" Macey burst into the room and yelled, "We found her journal! You gave her the idea to run away?" She slapped him across the face.

"Well, I was going to go with her! I didn't think she was insane enough to go alone!" His hands were running through his black hair rapidly. I grasped the charm, having it so Mrs. Goode could hear everything.

"But, but she wouldn't leave us! We are here for her protection!" I yelled, and together the three of us started down the hallway towards Headmistress Morgan's office.

"And we're her friends." Macey coaxed.

Sitting in Mrs. Morgan's office, with her head in her hands, was my partner, who was still a hatchling in the Cavan society.

"How could this have happened?" Mrs. Morgan was at a loss. "Why would she want to leave?"

"Rachel," Solomon was sitting in her desk chair while she paced. "You read the note with me; you know that she just couldn't stand putting us in danger."

"But you sit back while the Circle could have her in one of their prisons, or she could even be dead!" Mrs. Morgan stopped and ran her hands though her already messed up hair.

"Yes," Solomon stood up and grabbed Mrs. Morgan's wrists. "Yes, I am sitting back, but only until you are calm. We have already sent up the signal to all of the people we trust that she is gone. And your daughter is tough. You might not have noticed, but she is the toughest girl I have seen in my life. And I know that she won't go down without a fight.

"Look at me, Rach. Do I look like I'm happy to give in and let them take Cammie? Well I am absolutely not. I swore to Matthew to protect his family, especially his daughter. And I don't know why he didn't say: Especially Rachel, my wife. But he didn't, which makes me think that the only person alive on this earth that knows why they are coming for is Cammie, and she can't access the memories."

Oh, Solomon, if only you knew how right you are. We just want one of the Chameleon's memories, which one I do not know, but it is only necessary. My earpiece buzzed: "You are about to come out, B, darling. You are about to reveal yourself as a double-agent."

Mrs. Morgan had a sleek Mac laptop on her desk and it suddenly burst into life. On the screen was a picture of Mrs. Goode standing in front of a map of the world with a bunch of yellow, green, and red pins all over it.

"Good morning, Gallagher Academy. Don't try tracing this; I am not where this server is. So I come to you with a preposition." Her voice was light and airy. Her face was covered with a smirk so much like Zachary's, but at the same time it was so different, colder almost.

"What do you want Alexandra?" Mr. Solomon immediately took a protective stance, even though the boss was just an image.

"Well, I just came to send a message:

"Your god-daughter is mine. I will catch her, but you need not to worry, I won't kill her… immediately." she cackled. "Now, on another note, I have been notified that you know that my spies are in the school. They are actually in your midst as we speak. Come on out, darlings."

My partner and I stepped forward to stand next to the computer. My fingers itched to stroke the keys, but I knew that they would then find my new fingerprints.

And I am not that sloppy.

So I just stood there and looked at them all, none of whom could believe that I was a Circle member.

"Honey?" Mrs. Morgan was the most shocked. "Wh-why would you do this to us?" she whispered.

"Oh, I just want to because the Circle has always been more powerful than this little excuse for a school. I mean, look at the seventh graders. One of them has _Down syndrome_. **(No offense, peeps, this is just a story.)** How is she supposed to spy?"

"The entire reason why we have this school for girls is because girls are commonly dismissed as unable to spy. She is here because she is amazing at computers. She is almost better than you were when you were that-" Mrs. Morgan was not allowed to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, sure. She isn't a member of Mensa, is she?" I asked, stepping into her face. "No, she's not Rachel. You are just getting desperate to find girls. So Elizabeth Sutton and Rebecca Baxter are out." My partner and I stepped toward the French window.

And then we simply stepped out the window, because I do not leave without making an impression on people.

Because that's how Liz Sutton rolls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in a day! OMG! Well, they're in two different stories, but still! OMJ (Oh MY JACOB!)

* * *

**As I gave the order for her to be captured alive, no matter how injured or mutilated, I felt something in my chest. It was almost as though someone punched my gut and I could not breathe, but it lasted for the smallest of milliseconds.

What was it? I have never felt anything like it before. Was it… an emotion?

I have only heard people talk about these things before. In some books I remember that they call what I just felt a 'twinge of guilt'. This was the first time I have ever felt anything like that before.

"Ma'am?" the secretary in front of me was worried. "Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright! Go send that message! I will not be alright until I we get that girl in my hands."

"Of course, ma'am." she nodded and bobbed out the door, bobbing quick curtsies in her white uniform pleated dress that showed she was a fledgling, almost ready to get the tattoos that signify your membership.

Now back to that 'feeling', that 'emotion'. Why do they choose to come now? Mother never allowed room for any of that, so why is it here? I was taught to never 'feel', to never 'emote'. The only emotion I have ever allowed is power, and people say that is not an emotion, it is simply a thing. So what is wrong? Am I going soft?

Suddenly the phone rang and I lifted it to my ear. I did not say anything, for those who were important enough to know this number didn't need a greeting to know that it was I who was on the other end of the line.

"We have found her." Four words echoed through my mind as the phone clicked off and I stood p. I stepped backwards into the (to the untrained eye) empty cabinet. It shut after me and it squeezed around me, putting on my black mission outfit. It also slipped on the Circle of Cavan ring so it settled on my middle finger.

"Mrs. Goode?" Dang it, that annoying secretary is back. "Mrs. Goode? Blackthorne wants to know if they should send their people."

I spoke through the ring so the sound came out of the intercom. "Send in my son. This is personal with him."

The twinge came back and stayed for a little longer. I felt something wet trail down my cheek and I immediately wiped it away and sniffed it. "Salty… No poison traces…" So I took my hand without the glove and followed the rivulet where the water came down my face and found that it started on the inside corner of my eye.

"Am I crying?" I asked myself, and I heard the secretary shuffle out. "I can't cry! I have never used my tear ducts before unless I was in Chad, but that's the only exception.

I am a soulless automaton. **(GLEE!)** I can't cry! I can't have feelings! This is all because of the Morgan girl. She is definitely going down now.

**

* * *

Hey peeps! This wasn't my best work at all, but this will have to do, because it's hard to write good things about a person you hate. See ya!**


	3. AN  I hate these but I have to

I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated anything in almost a year, but now I sam prioritizing and figuring ourt whaat matters the most to me. You should all expect an update in the next few weeks, first with the songfics, then continuing on to another story. Thank you for being patient with me and my busy schedule, I promise to get better at this. The Author's Note will be deleted when I update each story. 


End file.
